The Rainbow (Dash) of Darkness
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: With Daring Do as his prisoner, Ahuizotl discovers the temple where Scorpan sealed away the Rainbow of Darkness. The Mane Six, quickly go to prevent such an evil force from being unleashed. However, it turns out their attempts to reseal the Rainbow of Darkness cause some unforeseen consequences. Only the Rainbow of Light can set things right, but where could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Starswirls' Seal of Scorpan**

Daring Do was having a bad day.

It wasn't that she had been captured by Ahuizotl. She always gets captured by Ahuizotl. That wasn't a problem. The problem was that her arch enemy _needed_ her alive. Usually the old mythical beast would simply throw her into an over the top death trap that any decent adventurer could escape from.

But this time, Daring Do had her wings tied up in the thick coils of a rope, and was being carried tightly by Ahuizotl's strong prehensile tile. The hand on the end of it patted her on the head and ran through her mane.

Daring Do was having a _really_ bad day.

"You've grown so careless, my dear Daring," Ahuizotl chuckled as he and his hench-cats walked through the stone underground hallway, "My cats had no trouble tracking you down to this particular site. A site I've only dreamed of finding. And now, the power to rule this world will soon be in my grasp."

"Keep dreaming, Ahuizotl," Daring Do remarked.

Ahuizotl replied by squeezing the breath out of the helpless pegasus.

The group soon arrived at a large door with sliding panels attached to it.

"Solve it," Ahuizotl said as he swung Daring Do up to the door.

Daring Do stared at the ancient symbols and said, "I need my journal."

Ahuizotl tossed the book on the ground, and it opened up to the bookmarked page.

The pegasus looked down at the book, studying the symbols, translations, and notes; and then went to work. She moved the tiles around; sliding them, flipping them, and switching them, until she was satisfied.

The hallway remained quiet.

"Open it," Ahuizotl commanded.

Daring do didn't move. She just kept a straight face.

Ahuizotl suddenly slammed her against the stone door, causing her to see stars.

"Now!" he snarled.

Daring Do shook the dizziness out of her eyes, and took a deep breath. She looked over the stone door one final time, and then read:

___"Isn't the world a lovely place?_

Everywhere you go a smiling face.

Watching the morning unfold,

_What does the future hold?"_

The stone doors slid slowly slid open.

"Yes," Ahuizotl said eagerly, and he quickly ran into the wide chamber.

It was a rounded chamber, like a huge hollowed out sphere. The walls were smooth, with pillars of varying heights along the sides. On the other side were two podiums that appeared to have been meant to hold objects of great importance. Behind the podiums was a large carving of a collection of symbols arranged in lines, like a paragraph of text.

But Ahuizotl's attention was focused on the large dome shape in the middle of the floor. He ran over to it and started to dust it off. "Come. Help remove this top layer!" he called to is cats.

After a few moments of scratching, clawing, and rubbing, the dome was revealed to be made of glowing crystal.

"Starswirls' Seal of Scorpan," Ahuizotl said with an evil grin, "Beneath this barrier, lies a dark power strong enough to make the whole world bow before me. It will soon be mine. . ." Ahuizotl turned to Daring Do and smirked, "Thanks to you."

Daring Do simply smirked back, "Oh really? You'd think I'd really help you get your paws on something that dangerous?" Daring chuckled and shook her head, "I'm ashamed of you, Ahuizotl. You should've known that I knew what I was doing the whole time. The truth is, no force in Equestria can smash that seal, and you don't have the magic needed to break it. Unless you were planning on the two of us justing glaring at each other until one of us drops dead?"

Ahuizotl simply reached into the pouch he was carrying and pulled out curved, red hornlike object. He also took out a metal mallet. He silently turned to the dome shaped crystal seal and placed the horn on it like a spike. Daring Do saw how the red object sparked with dark magic as it touched the surface of the seal.

"What is that?" Daring asked seriously.

Ahuizotl held the horn steady as he gripped the mallet tightly in his other hand.

"Oh no. . .don't!" Daring Do cried out.

Ahuizotl raised the mallet high, and dealt a might blow to the horn, driving it into seal. Dark cracks ran through the crystalline dome, and the red horn started burning with dark magic. Ahuizotl quickly ran off of the seal, and turned just in time to see the red horn shatter as it dumped all of its remaining dark magic into the crystal seal. More cracks raced through the dome as grey colored light began to stream out and fill the room.

"Yes! The barrier is falling apart! Although the dark magic was too weak to fully destroy it, it was enough to cause it to deteriorate. In a few hours, the dark power will be mine!" Ahuizotl declared as his cats all began to yowl and roar in triumph.

"Ahuizotl, you have no idea what you've done," Daring Do said urgently as she struggled to free herself from Ahuizotl's tail, "This power is bigger than you. Bigger than anyone. It will only end up destroying you and the entire world. We have to-."

Ahuizotl swung his tail and slammed Daring Do into hard stone ground. He then lifted her up to her face and said, "Why would I ever listen to anything _you_ tell me? You, who has constantly destroyed everything I have ever worked so hard for?" Anger and loathing filled his entire face as he brought the pegasus to his left hand reached through the coils of his own tail and the rope that bound Daring Do. His fingers found what he was looking for, and he pulled out one of Daring's wings.

"What are you doing? No. No!"

**_SNAP!_**

* * *

In her bed in her cloudhouse near Ponyville, Rainbow Dash woke up screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rainbows of Light and Darkness**

Rainbow Dash took huge gasping breaths as she sat up in her bed, the sheets tightly wrapped around her rear legs, and the blanket thrown to the cloud floor. The pegasus reached over and touched her wing, stroking it gently, almost afraid to move it. Eventually, she worked up the courage to give it a flap. It worked perfectly, and there wasn't any pain.

_"I felt it,"_ Rainbow Dash thought, "_"I felt Ahuizotl twist it. I felt it snap. I felt the pain. Why did it feel so real?"_

Rainbow Dash ran her hoof through her mane, wincing as she recalled the evil touch of Ahuizotl's tail hand from the dream. She then rolled out of bed and carelessly threw the blanket back onto her bed. She splashed some water onto her face and washed her hair out before heading out into the world.

The pegasus soon found herself at Sugar Cube Corner. She felt that a Crystal Berry Danish made from Crystal Berries imported from the Crystal Empire; the Cakes certainly knew that being friends with a Princess sure had it's perks; would be just what she needed to set her nerves straight.

Just as she was about to open the door, Rainbow Dash was suddenly swept off her hooves as something big and fast shot out the door.

Rainbow felt something scally hold onto her neck, which she could only assume was Spike.

"PINKIE!" Spike shouted as he and the two mares rolled through town on a runaway party cannon.

Pinkie Pie popped out of the barrel of the cannon and smiled at her two passengers. "Oh, hiya Dashie! I was just about to look for you! That saves time!"

"Pinkie Pie, where are we going?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked around at all the shocked ponies they were passing.

Spike was the one who answered, "The Princesses, I mean Celestia and Luna, want all of us to meet in the Friendship Council Room in Harmony Castle. It's really important." Spike looked up an gasped, "Pinkie, slow down! STOP!"

Rainbow Dash let out a yell as they rapidly approached Twilight's new castle. The party cannon stopped at the open door and swung, sending Spike and Rainbow Dash flying. The cannon fired and launched a giggling Pinkie after them.

The grand double doors to the Council Room were knocked open by the three bodies who slammed into it, who landed in an unruly heap in the doorway. Everypony else, including the Princesses, were already there and looked on at them in shock.

"What is going on? Are you three alright?" Twilight asked in concerned.

Rainbow Dash jumped up and attempted to play it cool as Spike glared at Pinkie Pie. The pink Earth Pony bounced over to her seat with and oblivious smile. "Hurry up, you guys!" Pinkie said cheerily. The two both went to their crystal thrones and focused their attention on Princess' Celestia and Luna.

"Princesses. . .why have you called us together? Is something wrong?" Twilight asked.

Celestia merely looked over to Luna and nodded. The Princess of the Night nodded back and spoke, "Rainbow Dash, this concerns a certain dream you had last night."

Everypony turned to Rainbow Dash, who looked surprised, "My dream? That's it? What was so important about it?"

Luna stepped over to the pegasus and said, "As Princess of the Night, I watch over the dreams of my subjects. However, I also posses the knowledge of dreams necessary to determine when a dream is a dream, and when it is something more. Just as Celestia had a vision of Lord Tirek's return, I believe you, Rainbow Dash, has also had a vision."

"A vision. . ." Rainbow Dash said, but then her eyes widened in horror, "DARING DO!" Rainbow Dash jumped and took flight towards the door. However, Luna teleported in her path and held her still with her magic.

"Stop!" Luna commanded with a stoned faced expression.

"But-but we gotta go! Ahuizotl has Daring Do captured. He even broke her wing! She needs help!" Rainbow Dash said as she struggled against the force.

"What the hay is going on?" Applejack asked.

"Luna, Rainbow Dash, what are you talking about? What dream? What vision?" Twilight asked.

"Rainbow Dash," Celestia said sternly, "If we are to save your friend, or all of Equestria, then you must calm down and listen to what we have to say. I know you want to hurry to her aid, but we all need to come together and understand what is happening, or else the scope of the danger will shatter many more lives. Now, do you promise to stop and listen before you go."

Rainbow Dash looked down at the ground. "Fine. I don't really have a choice. As long as we don't waste any time."

Luna studied Rainbow Dash for a moment, and then released her. The pegasus quickly returned to her chair, as Princess Luna walked over to the council chairs. "The vision Rainbow Dash received consisted of the creature Ahuizotl taking the pony Daring Do captive, and breaking the seal of a dark power."

"Dark. . .power?" Rarity said nervously as she stole a glance at Spike. Spike understood the look perfectly. Rarity was remembering that time when the evil Inspiration Manifestation spell book corrupted her.

"This dark power had been long since forgotten for thousands of years," Luna said, "We thought the seal would last forever, but it seems that was foolishness on our part."

"What exactly is this dark power?" Twilight asked.

"Sister," Luna said as she turned to Celestia.

Celestia walked over to Luna, and the pair crossed their horns. Blue and golden magic combined and formed a large glowing sphere. The sphere of magic burst outward and filled the room. The light around them faded, revealing holographic surroundings that simulated a spherical underground chamber of stone.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked nervously as she backed up towards a wall.

"This is like that potion I drank when those vines came out of the Everfree Forest," Twilight remarked.

Suddenly, the door to the chamber opened, and in walked a brown hairy creature with batwings, his eyes filled with wonder.

"Scorpan. . .Lord Tirek's good brother," Twilight said.

"Yes indeed, Twilight," Celestia said, "This was not long after Tirek was first banished to Tartarus. He discovered this temple in the Badlands, and came across _those_." Celestia pointed to the other end of the chamber, where two pedestals stood. On the right pedestal lay a red locket. On the left pedestal lay a brown cloth bag the pulsated rhythmically, as if it were a beating heart.

"Within those objects lie two of the most powerful forces in Equestria. Powerful prototypes of the Tree of Harmony. Leftover residual energy from _Creation_. Forces that not even your Rainbow Power could match. The Rainbows of Light and Darkness," Celestia said gravely.

Scorpan approached the two pedestals, still amazed at what he was seeing. _"They exist. . .and I feel their power. . ."_ Scorpan said breathlessly, _"And I found them. . .but. . .if I could fine them. . .others could. They could hide away the Rainbow of Light, and take control of the Rainbow of Darkness, and doom the world."_ Scorpan clenched his fists and said, _"Something has to be done. I need to seal the Rainbow of Darkness away more securely, and make sure that the Rainbow of Light is hidden in such a way that it would always be ready to be used against evil. This needs to be done. . ."_

Suddenly, swirling wind filled the room, and mist obscured everpony's view. The mist and wind quickly faded, and Scorpan was standing next to a bearded, robed unicorn stallion. Twilight gasped in surprised.

Spike pointed, "Is that. . .Starswirl the Bearded?" he asked. Twilight nodded.

"As you can see, Scorpan enlisted the help of Starswirl the Bearded to create a seal to lock the Rainbow of Darkness away," Celestia explained.

In a circle of glowing ruins, the bag containing the Rainbow Darkness lay on the ground. Chanting an ancient incantation, Starswirl raised his hooves as his horn lit up and showered sparks over the room. The runes on the ground formed a glowing disk and rose out of the ground, carrying the Rainbow of Darkness along with it. The disk flipped, forming a solid sphere of light, and blowed with great force into the ground. Light streamed out of the ground as the earth shook and the sphere was dragged down deep into the depths of the earth. Then, with a final burst of light, a dome of solid crystal appeared, sealing the hole shut.

_"Let this be forever known as 'Scopran's Seal of Starswirl!'"_ the unicorn wizard declared.

With a flash of light, everyone was back in the Council Room.

"That was. . .incredible! Starswirl had so much power!" Twilight gasped in delight.

"Um. . .what about the Rainbow of Light?" Fluttershy asked with a raised hoof.

Celestia shook her head, "We don't know. Although Starswirl and Scorpan told us about the temple and the Rainbow of Darkness, he refused to tell us what he did with the Rainbow of Light. He felt that such a power should remain hidden, and only be used when it is needed. Although he promised that when the time arose, it's power would answer the call of it's own volition."

"But I highly doubt we should idly wait for that time," Luna said frustratedly, "Luckily we had the Elements of Harmony to defend Equestria, although I still see it as foolishness for them to have hidden such a great power from us."

"So Ahuizotl wants the Rainbow of Darkness," Rainbow Dash said furiously.

"Indeed," Celestia said, "Such a power in the hands of anyone would result in certain doom and destruction for Equestria. Which is why you must go to that temple and use your Rainbow Powers to renew the Seal so that the Rainbow of Darkness can continue to be sealed away."

"We have to go! Right now!" Rainbow Dash said as she jumped into the air, her wings beating rapidly.

""Dash, wait! We don't even know where to go!" Twilight sad.

"Not to worry, Twilight. We know exactly where the temple is," Celestia said.

"We must go! Posthaste!" Luna said.

Celestia and Luna flew into the air above Spike and the Mane Six. "Follow us!" they shouted.

"Alright everypony. Let's show Ahuizotl the cost of practicing disharmony and evil," Twilight said.

The Mane six put their hooves together as the Rainbow Power bloomed up around them. In a brilliant flash, the six ponies stood proudly in their glorified super forms. Spike quickly jumped on Twilight's back as they all rose off of the ground and out of the castle. They all followed close behind Celestia and Luna at a breakneck pace towards the Badlands.

"Hang on, Daring Do! We're coming to save you!" Rainbow Dash shouted as the group flew off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rainbow Dark**

Ahuizotl stood with the cracking dome in front of him. His tail hand pressed down on Daring Do's back, holding her down to the ground. She bit her limp as she looked over at her broken wing. "I hate you so much right now," she hissed.

"The feeling is mutual my dear," Ahuizotl said smoothly, "But don't you worry. In a few more moments, when I gain control of the Rainbow of Darkness, you feel pain that will you make your broken wing look like nothing!"

Daring Do looked around at the grinning and hissing cats, her mind working fast as she looked for a way out. As she scanned the area, she noticed the carved writing on the wall behind the empty pedestals. Inspite of her imminent peril, the curiosity and desire for knowledge in her heart caused her to nonchalantly stretch out one of her legs. She made a specific motion with her hoof, and out of sleeve slid a tiny tube shaped camera. It took her weeks of practice to learn how to use the small gadget under pressure. The tiny precise movements needed to operate the device weren't easy to master. She pointed it at the writing, and with three deft twitches, took three quick pictures of it.

Ahuizotl's eyes were focused on the cracking dome as more grey light shot out of the cracks. Scopan's Seal of Starswirl was only moments from collapsing.

"I AM VICTORIOUS! AH-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!" Ahuizotl declared victoriously.

Suddenly a rainbow colored blur zoomed it and uppercutted Ahuizotl in the jaw, tossing him into the far wall. Daring Do looked up in amazement at the dazzling mare above her. "Rainbow Dash?" she gasped in disbelief.

The super power mare winked at her hero and landed next to her. "Don't worry, Daring. We'll have that wing fixed for you before long."

"We?" Daring asked.

Dash smiled and nodded to the entrance. Daring looked to see the rest of the Mane six fly in.

Ahuizotl got up and angrily and looked at the intruders. "Who dares!?" he shouted, but then his eyes widened in shock. "You six!? GAH! GET THEM!"

Ahuizotl's cats lept at the Mane six, but they were all caught in blue and golden magic in mid-pounce. Celestia and Luna stepped into the chamber.

"You will not interfere, foul creature," Luna declared.

The alicorn tossed all the cats behind them, out the door, and down the stone hallway.

Ahuizotl ground his teeth, "Why you-? Arrrrrrgh!" He balled his tail hand into a fist and brought it down onto the crumbling barrier. The steady collapse, brought on by the dark magic that started it all, was pushed over the edge by the hate driven blow.

Ahuizotl was actually knocked back by the huge burst of grey light that surged out of the uncovered hole.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Twilight exclaimed as Spike suddenly abandoned pony and ran to hide behind Celestia and Luna.

"Ugh! That color is dreadful!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Priorities, Rarity!" Applejack remarked.

Out of the hole rose the small, pulsating pouch. It looked like a vile, black heart of darkness. Dark energy seeped out of the cloth and surrounded it in a black aura.

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!" Ahuizotl laughed, "You see!? You have no power over _me_ Princesses! And now. . ." Ahuizotl pointed at the ponies, "DESTROY THEM!"

Fluttershy shrank back a little and turned to the elder Princesses, "Is it _really_ more powerful than us? Is there nothing we can do?"

Celestia pointed urgently and shouted, "NO! Do not give up! Do not loose hope! It may still be weak from it's imprisonment! You must try to recreate Scorpan's Seal of Starswirl! You still have time! Do it now!"

"YES! DO IT NOW! MAKE HASTE AND SEAL THE RAINBOW OF DARKNESS AWAY!" Luna shouted in her Royal Canterlot Voice.

"Hurry! Everypony!" Twilight shouted as she flew forward towards the Rainbow of Darkness.

Rainbow Dash placed a lighting bolt marked hoof on Daring Do's shoulder. "This one's for you, Daring!" she said right before she flew off to the fight.

"You can do it. . . .YOU CAN DO IT!" Daring Do shouted strongly.

The Mane six were in a circle around the Rainbow of Darkness, and were all pumping their Rainbow Power onto it.

"Not so fast!" Ahuizotl shouted as he ran towards the nearest pony, which happened to be Applejack. The orange Earth Pony gave a mighty buck, catching the creature in the stomach and tossing him back into the wall. Luna teleported in front of him and held him down with her magic.

"I've dealt with far more than _you_," Luna said contemptuously.

Ahuizotl gnashed his teeth as he looked at the battle between Harmony and Darkness that was occurring a few feet away from him.

"Hang on, girls! Just a little more!" Twilight shouted as the six bearers of the Elements of Harmony fired their respective color at the pulsating bag in an attempt to push back down into the abyss from which it rose.

"Grrr. The Rainbow of Darkness cannot be defeated so easily! Blow them away NOW!" Ahuizotl shouted, as if cheering the Rainbow of Darkness on.

Suddenly, the bag containing the dark power disintegrated, and a swirling whirlwind of six shades of grey light whipped around beneath the Rainbow Power beams.

"Don't let up! Don't give it a single chance! Don't stop! We _can _beat this thing!" Twilight shouted.

"We will _not_ loose today!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"We'll lock this thing up tighter than a jar of Zap Apple Jam!" Applejack shouted.

"We'll destroy this drab crime against fabulousity!" Rarity shouted.

"I won't give up!" Fluttershy said assuredly.

"We won't loose! Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

The entire chamber shook violently as the swirling Rainbow of Darkness was slowly pushed back down into it's hole, shrinking all the while. Cracks began to form in the ground, and they were headed towards where Ahuizotl lay.

"No way! The Rainbow of Darkness. . ." Ahuizotl gasped as he watched in disbelief as the Mane six were slowly triumphing against the dark power. "NO! It cannot be!" He reached out and shouted, "Break through them! Break through! Strike with your dark violation! Smash through at one point with your will of darkness! Throw everything you have at just one of them! You must hear me! Wha-?" the floor beneath him crumbled away, and he fell down along with the stone rubble. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

Luna watched him fall.

At this moment, something very strange happened with the Rainbow of Darkness. It stopped swirling about, and gathered itself together in a dark sphere. It spun around fast, like a fast moving satellite, and then fired an intense beam straight at Rainbow Dash. The beam overpowered her own, and slammed right into her chest. The force of the attack knocked all of the breath out of the mare, and tossed her away from the group and onto the ground a few feet away, knocking her back to her normal form.

Everypony gasped in shock as they also suddenly and abruptly returned to their normal forms, and silence suddenly filled the chamber.

_"RAINBOW DASH!"_ they all shouted in worry as they ran over to the down pegasus.

To their surprise, Daring Do was the first pony to reach Dash. She put a hoof to Dash's neck and felt her pulse. She then nuzzled the younger mare furiously and desperately, "No, no, no, no, no. Come on, Dash. Come on, Rainbow Dash. You're tougher than that! You're tougher than that! Do you hear me!? Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Rainbow Dash gave a few dry sounding coughs and wheezed a bit as she slowly sat up on her haunches. "Oh man. . .what happened?"

Daring Do hugged Rainbow Dash tightly. "Don't scare me like that!" she warned, and she nuzzled her in a manner similar to the way she had down after their whole "Ring of Destiny" adventure.

Dash smiled warmly and said, "Heh, don't sweat it. It takes more than that to take me down. I'm a lot like you, Daring. I'm unquestionably, undoubtedly, unstoppable!"

_"And that is exactly why I chose you, Element of Loyalty."_

The sudden arrival of the cold, harsh voice jolted everypony to attention.

"Show yourself!" Celestia demanded.

**_CRASH!_**

Something big and shadowy smashed into the ground in front of Celestia, cracking the ground and knocking the alicorn back onto her back. The interloper landed on all four hooves and shook her grayscale tail out as she stepped in place rapidly.

_"Ahh. . ."_

The group all stared in disbelief as the pony opened her deep purple eyes. Her eyes were wide and unnatural, and they had black slits for pupils. In addition, her teeth were pointed, razor sharp, and jagged. But none of that struck them as hard as the obvious clearly fact.

She looked just like Rainbow Dash.

Her coat was the same blue color, she was the exact same size and shape, and she even had the exact same Cutie Mark. Her mane was identical as well, except for the fact that all of the colors were gone. Not even Discord's corruption could completely drain that mane of it's color, but this pony's mane was completely shades of grey, and not a shadow of any acutall colors.

_"Having my own physical form is better than I could have ever imagined,"_ the mare laughed in her voice, a slightly colder version of Rainbow Dash's, _"Heh-heh-heh-heh! Ah-ha-ha! I've never felt so strong!"_

Rainbow Dash got up to her hooves and looked angrily at the doppelganger. "Who, or what is she? Why does she look like me?" she asked in a voice that sounded like a mixture of anger and worry.

The other pony bared her teeth at Rainbow Dash and said, _"Though I now take this pony form, I'm not truly a pony. I am the power that will destroy this world, and bring eternal darkness."_ The pony's mane suddenly became ethereal, blowing in a magical breeze like Celestia and Luna's, and dark magic seemed to seep out of her grayscale rainbow mane. Soon, a mighty breeze whirled around the chamber, chilling everypony around to the bone. _"I, AM THE RAINBOW OF DARKNESS!"_ the Mare shouted as she flapped her wings, causing the room to tremble even more. _"Beware, my little ponies; for soon, my forces and I will ride over this land, and spread eternal darkness over EVERYTHING! And there is nothing you __or _your pathetic Rainbow Power can do to stop me!" And with that, the mare suddenly shot up at top speed instantaneously, and smashed straight through the ceiling, cutting through an untold distance of solid rock. This also caused the chamber to to start to fully collapse.

"AHHH!" Spike shouted as the floor caved in underneath him. Luckily, Celestia had regained her sense and grabbed the little dragon with her magic. The flightless Daring Do also nearly fell, but she was caught by Luna.

"Quick, everypony out!" Twilight called out, and the ponies wasted no time in following her suggestion.

* * *

The group made it outside just in time. The hidden entrance, which at face value looked like an ordinary cave, collapsed just as they exited.

"Safe. . .*Huff*. . .and sound. . .*Puff*. . ." Rarity gasped out in exhaustion.

"Yeah, but Rainbow Dark got away," Pinkie pouted.

"Rainbow Dark?" Dash asked with a wrinkled nose.

"Gotta call her something, right?" Pinkie said with a shrug.

Celestia paced around with a grave expression on her face. "This is bad. The physical manifestation of the Rainbow of Darkness. . .a force so dangerous, now able to think for itself. This is most certainly a crisis."

"What should we do now?" Twilight asked.

Celestia stopped pacing and looked at Twilight and her friends. "You all should return to Ponyville, and attempt to formulate some plan of attack or defense for this new foe. Perhaps do some research to find out where the Rainbow of Light may be. Because as of now, that is the only that can save us. I will have the royal guard search for that mare, and the Canterlot and Crystal Empire archives will most certainly be searched by our top researchers for any information. And please, above all else, _keep yourselves safe_."

Luna focused her attention on Rainbow Dash and said, "And you. I implore you. _Stay in Ponyville, and do not leave._ We do not need you being mistaken for this force of darkness and taking the blame for whatever it does."

Dash nodded, "Sure thing. But the moment you find her and corner her, I'm going there and breaking her myself."

"Dash, you need to calm down. We can't defeat that thing yet. Not without its counterpart. The Rainbow of Light," Twilight said.

Dash growled, "We'll think of something. I know we will. . ." She then turned to Daring Do, and put a foreleg around her. "Let's get Daring Do to Ponyville Hospital first. She needs to get a cast on that wing."

Daring Do cracked a small smile and said, "I promise you. . .I'll help you to stop this. . .in any way I can."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: A Bolt of Shadow_

The electric blue pegasus opened her bleary eyes as her alarm clock rang. She reached out a hoof and silenced the alarm with a click. She rolled out of her cloud bed and onto the white floor, stands of yellow hair in her face. She wiped her eyes as she walked out of her bedroom and into her bathroom. She splashed the cool water onto her face, and brushed her mane back into its proper place.

She tiredly walked into the kitchen of her cloud house. The coffee maker was ready from last night, and it began to produce it's dark brew with the push of a button. The pegasus waited a few moments until the white porcelain mug was filled. She silently picked the mug up and took a long drink of the bitter brew. She didn't mind the foul taste of the coffee, at least she was feeling _something_.

After leaving the mug half empty, she casually walked around her home until her eyes found something in particular.

Her Wonderbolt poster, showing three proud pegasi in uniform standing proudly as pegasi silhouettes flew above them.

At first, the poster had been a form of motivation.

_Now?_ It was a way to make sure she never forgot how she was wronged.

But this time, she couldn't stand looking at it.

She yelled in rage as she threw the coffee cup at the poster. The mug smashed and the poster was stained black.

The mare stared at the aftermath for the longest of times, and was interrupted by a knock at her door. She just turned to the door and stared at it for a moment, and the knocking continued. After about two minutes of continued knocking, the pegasus finally walked towards the door, and opened it.

"Hello, Lightning Dust."

Lightning Dust stared in shock at the pegasus at her front door. She knew this mare very well. After all, this was the mare that had ruined her life.

Rainbow stepped into the room, her dark black shades covering her eyes, and held a serious facial expression as she addressed Lightning Dust. "Long time, no see," she remarked.

Lightning got over her shock, and then shot glares of hatred at the now gray maned pegasus. "You have five seconds to explain why you're here. Then I kick you out. Go."

"You were right and I was wrong."

Lightning Dust blinked her eyes. "What?" she asked.

Rainbow smiled and went on, "You wanted to push yourself. You wanted to go beyond your limits. You wanted to achieve true power in your abilities. I agreed with you, and we _were_ a good team. Then those five lame ponies had to come in and ruin _everything_." Rainbow shook her head and continued, "I was kinda stupid and soft back then. I mean, come on, there's _always _collateral damage when _real_ pegasi are flexing their wings. And those wimps _were_ safe and sound afterwards."

"Hang on a minute," Lightning said, holding a hoof out, "You ratted me out to Spitfire, didn't you? So why are you coming here talking like this?"

Rainbow smiled sheepishly and hovered into the air. She rubbed her right leg and said, "Well. . .I guess I just wanted to keep my nose clean. You know, I thought I had to be a good girl all my life. I figured the Wonderbolts would reward that. I had no idea that they would kick you out of the Academy, Lightning. I'm being honest here. Actually, I hoped you'd become _my_ wing-pony."

Rainbow stepped forward and put a hoof on Lightning's shoulder. She flinched at Rainbow's touch, but didn't push it away.

Rainbow smiled, "But you know, you getting kicked out helped me realize something about the Wonderbolts." Rainbow smirked and looked over at the ruined poster, "Something you seemed to have figured out as well."

Lightning Dust looked back at the poster, and the back at Rainbow.

"The Wonderbolts are _pathetic_," Rainbow said bitterly, "Compared to you and me, the Wonderbolts are just a bunch of fillies. They couldn't save that unicorn from falling in Cloudsdale's' Young Fliers' Competition, they couldn't stop that dragon that attacked Ponyville, and they were totally useless against Lord Tirek. Letting you go was another mistake they can add to their growing list of failures."

"And you've only realized all of this _just now_?" Lightning Dust said angrily.

Rainbow shrugged, "What can I say, those friends of mine are all goody-four-shoes. They held me back with their silly scruples and ordeals for the longest time." Rainbow looked to one side, holding her forehooves close to her chest as she spoke in a mockingly innocent voice. "_'Ooh! That tornado was too dangerous! What if some stupid ponies carelessly float a lame hot air balloon into the pegasi's flight zone!'_ Aww, give me a break!" Rainbow landed back on the ground, adjusting her dark shades. "It took me a while to break free. I even changed my hair to symbolize my new outlook on life." At this, Rainbow ran her hoof through her grayscale mane, it's seven shades of gray waving as the blue hoof tossed it.

Lightning couldn't help but let out a grin. "Doesn't look too bad. Like a rainbow of gray," she remarked.

_"Darkness. . ."_ Rainbow corrected in a quiet, barely audible mutter.

"Huh?" Lightning asked, her ear twitching.

"We can _harness_ our might in a way that the Wonderbolts don't have the brains or the guts to," Rainbow said. She prodded Lightning Dust in the chest and said forcefully, "_They_ used _me_ as an excuse to kick you out._They_ wronged you. _They_ ruined your life." Rainbow then put her hooves on Lightning Dust's shoulders and said, "And _I'm_ here to make it right."

Lightning stared at Rainbow's glasses, then frowned and slipped out from under Rainbow's hooves. "Make it right? Really? How can _you_ make it right. My chances of joining the Wonderbolts are destroyed. Unless you're buddy-buddy enough with them to make them-."

"NO!" Rainbow shouted, slamming her hoof down hard, "NO! Don't you even _think _of crawling back to them!" She marched over to the surprised mare and said, "We are going to get revenge. The Wonderbolts aren't so great, we both know that now. What we need to do is rise above the Wonderbolts. Outfly them. Replace them. Once we do that, all of Equestria-! . . .All of _Equestria's _praise and adoration will be ours."

"Hold up," Lightning said, "So, what you're saying is that you want the two of us to start our own flight team? A flight team better than the Wonderbolts?"

"Yep," Rainbow said, "We already _are_ better than the Wonderbolts. We just have to knock them off their little high cloud, and win the submis- _adoration_ of Cloudsdale. Then, we will gain more members and become the new gold standard for pegasi fliers. You'll get back everything you lost, and more. You and I will be two of the most famous pegasi in history."

Lightning Dust nodded to herself soundlessly. "I. . .like the sound of this," she said slowly. But then she looked at Rainbow and said, "But why are you coming to me with this?"

"Because you're one of the best. I _know_ you are," Rainbow replied, "I'll never forget that tornado we made together. And don't you go and forget about it. Spitfire got cold hooves at the last moment and decided to give you the ax to save face. They don't deserve all their honor. But you do. Because you push yourself, and you don't let anything stop you. If anything, or anypony, is in your way-."

"I take 'em out so they don't get out of my way," Lightning finished confidently.

Rainbow patted Lighting on the back, "Yeah, that's the Lightning Dust I know. Are you ready to seize the day and take back what the Wonderbolts took from you?"

Lightning Dust gritted her teeth, and then she said, "I've been hating those blue buffoons for a long time. I've been ready to take my life back for months ago!"

Rainbow held her right hoof out. "Then seal it with a hoof bump; and from now on, you will be a part of the most powerful flight team in Equestria. Are you with me?"

Lightning Dust nodded, and she lifted her hoof up. "Yes. I. Am." She bumped hooves with Rainbow with great force.

The bump of hooves echoed throughout the cloud house, odd because clouds usually absorb sound. As Lightning Dust looked at Rainbow, the pegasus suddenly raised her black shades with her left hoof. Lightning's Dust breath caught in her throat as she saw the dark purple eyes and the black slit-like pupils. Black lightning snaked out from Rainbow Dark's mane and tail, and then raised along her hoof and onto Lightning Dust's leg. The electric blue mare would've stumbled back if the dark magic hadn't attached the two ponies together by the hooves.

_"There are a few things I didn't tell you right of the bat,"_ Rainbow Dark said, _"The grand plan I have involves killing any hope Equestria has, starting with Cloudsdale and it's surrounding areas. I also need an army, and pegasi soldiers sound good to me. To cut to the chase, you are going to help me **take down the Wonderbolts!**"_

Lightning Dust let out one last gasping breath as dark magic completely covered her body. In a burst of black smoke, Lightning Dust was revealed to be wearing a dark uniform with a purple body and black legs and head. A pair of purple goggles with yellow lenses were down over her eyes. On the flank of the costume was an image of a grinning pony skull with a wing sticking out of it. It was a uniform that was the exact opposite of that of the Wonderbolts.

_"How do you like it?"_ Rainbow Dark said as she put her shades back over her weird eyes.

Lightning Dust looked over the uniform, flapping her wings comfortably. She smiled. "I like it. . .a lot," she said in a cold, calculating, and smooth tone, "I feel like I can break the wings off of every Wonderbolt in one fell swoop!"

When Rainbow Dark smiled, she showed her razor sharp teeth.

_"Welcome to the Shadowbolts, Lightning Dust."_

* * *

The pegasi waiter brought out a pair of oats and honey smoothies out to the two famous pegasi who were sitting outside the cafe in Cloudsdale.

"Here you are, great Wonderbolts," he said to the two pegasi, currently out of uniform.

"Thank you," Soarin said with a smile.

As the waiter re-entered the cafe, Soarin turned to Spitfire, who seemed unable to meet his eyes.

"Come on, Spitfire," Soarin asked, "You've been acting strange around me for weeks. You said you wanted to come here to talk. Well. We're here now. So start talking."

Spitfire glared hard at the clouds that made up the ground beneath them for a good moment. Then she took a deep breath in through her nose, and turned to look at Soarin. "Do you resent me?" she asked.

Soarin looked like he had been punched in the gut. "What?! No! Why should I resent you?"

Spitfire reared up on her hind legs and slammed the table hard with her forehooves. "Quit being so dense, will you? I'm talking about Rainbow Falls!"

Soarin blinked. "Rainbow Falls?" he asked.

"Don't _'Rainbow Falls'_ me!" Spitfire hissed, "You know what happened there! I know you're not stupid! Quit hiding it, Soarin! Do you think I don't know what I did? Well I do! I abandoned you! Me and Fleetfoot! We cast you aside like a used tissue! We connived and plotted to keep you out of the Equestria Games and to steal Rainbow Dash from the Ponyville team! Don't you see how sick that was?" Spitfire buried her face in her hooves and took a few deep breaths. She rubbed her eyes dry and continued, "The Wonderbolts are supposed to be a team who strives for excellence. But what did I do? I turned my back on a team member and pressured somepony else into stooping to my low!" Spitfire looked down at her hooves and said, "If Rainbow Dash hadn't stood up for what she believed in. . .if she hadn't taught me that lesson. . ." Spitfire closed her eyes as tears began to slowly leak out.

"You know why I don't _'resent'_ you?"

Spitfire felt a hoof lift her chin. She opened her eyes to see Soarin smiling calmly.

"Because all you did was make a mistake," Soarin said kindly, "Everypony in this world makes mistakes. Me, you, _everypony._ You wanted the Wonderbolts to win it for Cloudsdale. You saw how good Rainbow Dash was in the Young Fliers' Competition and at the Academy. Then I hurt my wing. Rainbow Dash was the perfect substitute. Heh. I'm actually kinda flattered. Anyway, you had an Ace ring in your hooves, so you didn't want to let it go. I was already in a hospital bed, so you figured you could just keep me there and hang onto your Best Young the Equestria Games." Soarin frowned and lowered his eyes. "Sure, I wasn't very happy when I found out what you girls did. It was wrong, and it hurt me very much. But I soon realized that you simply made a terrible mistake. You were sorry about it. You learned a lesson. And you made it right. Sure, Rainbow Dash had to help you along, but it all got better in the end." Soarin but his smiled back on and looked Spitfire in the eyes, "And seeing how guilty you still seem to be, I'd say that I made the right choice in forgiving you. I'd say our team spirit is stronger because of that whole ordeal."

"Soarin. . ." Spitfire whispered, suddenly wishing she had her sunglasses to shield her emotional eyes.

"Come on, Spitfire? We're friends, aren't we?" Soarin asked innocently.

Spitfire smiled and took Soarin's light blue hooves in her own yellow ones. "Yes. . .yes we are Soarin. . .and thanks you so much for forgiving me. . .I was afraid that you might quit-."

"And what? Let the Wonderbolts collapse without me?" Saorin joked.

Spitfire laughed and said, "Oh, just for that, you're buying!"

"Oh no you don't! Your feminine charms down't work on me!"

"Or really? How about we split the bill."

"Deal."

* * *

The pair of top fliers walked into the Wonderbolts' HQ, all smiles after their little smoothie talk. They headed down to the barracks, continuing their conversation as they branched out to other topics.

"I'm guessing Fleetfoot didn't share your unneeded concerns," Soarin commented as they walked down the hall towards the changing rooms.

Spitfire shook her head, "No. Although I talked to her about it. She just said we just made a mistake, and that you forgave us once it was over. I don't know, but something in the way she said that just didn't sit well with me."

"Well what you _did_ didn't sit well with _me_!" a harsh voice said.

Spitfire was suddenly hit hard by a flying blur of black, yellow, and blue. She and her attacked were thrown into the mares' changing room.

"Spitfi-" Soarin started to call out, but he was suddenly slammed into the stallion's changing room by a blur of black, yellow, and white.

Spitfire found herself pinned to a wall by her attacked. She struggled against the attacking mare, but it was no use.

"Who are you?" Spitfire demanded into the pony's masked and goggled face.

"What's wrong, Spitfire? Don't you remember the ponies you _kick out of your precious academy!?_" the dark costumed pegasus spat in Spitfire's face.

Spitfire narrowed her eyes contemptuously. "Lightning Dust. . .the selfish loose cannon who doesn't care about anypony but herself."

Lightning Dust slammed her hoof into the side of Spitfire's face. This turned out to be a mistake, because in the brief time frame that she had her hoof lifted, Spitfire slipped out of her grasp, slid down, and bucked her in the chest. To Spitfire's shock, Lightning Dust took the blow pretty well. Whether it was Lightning's own strength or some kind of magical property of the purple and black flightsuit, Spitfire didn't know. She didn't waste time thinking about it, and flew to the door. However, Lightning dust bit her tail and swung her hard into the lockers lining the wall. She walked over there with eyes for vengeance, a hoof raised and ready to smash Spitfire's jaw.

Luckily, Soarin suddenly flew in and caught Lighting Dust in the side, smashing her into the lockers on the opposite side of the room.

Soarin had his hooves at Lightning Dust's neck, and was only just barely keeping himself from going full force and strangling her. However, this moral dilemma was discarded when Lightning Dust kicked him in the lower abdomen, sending him backflipping through the air.

Spitfire, seeing her partners plight, got up to aid him. However, she was blindsided by Soarin's original attacker.

Lightning Dust flew at Soarin with forehooves outstretched, but the light blue stallion grabbed Lightning's hooves, whirled around twice, and slammed her into the wall. Soarin turned back into the room and saw, in horror, that the Shadowbolt with the white hair was standing victoriously on top of an unconscious Spitfire.

Enraged, Soarin prepared to charge.

Then the Shadowbolt took her goggles off.

Soarin's rage disappeared and was replaced by disbelief when he saw those unmistakable purple eyes, coupled with the white hair and arctic blue ears and mouth. There was no denying it.

"Fleetfoot?" Soarin asked in shock.

Using the confusion as an opportunity, Fleetfoot flew at Soarin's face with a smirk, just as Lightning Dust simultaneously flew towards the back of his head.

**_WHAM!_**


End file.
